


Tales from Pink Diamond's Court

by CrystalNavy



Series: History of Gemkind [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Escape, F/F, Gem Fusion, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:15:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Pink Diamond and Gems in her court develop a close bond. However, not everything is sunshine and rainbows.





	Tales from Pink Diamond's Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A forbidden love blooms between two different Gems.

"Making you was a mistake." White Diamond said coldly "A mistake that I never should have made. You were created for the purpose of wiping out the organic life on the planets we plan on colonizing, but you can't even do that, because you're flawed. Because you're defective."

Cinnabar trembled. Her entire body shook. Compared to her, White Diamond was colossal. Gigantic. White Diamond could squish her like a little bug.

So Cinnabar did the only thing she could. 

She ran.

And she found a good place to hide. It was a small hole, and no one would think to look for her there.

But someone did.

Chrysoprase. 

She was one of the Gems who were tasked with disposing of other Gems, mostly rejects.

Gems like Cinnabar.

"Don't worry, I am not gonna hurt you." Chrysoprase was quick to assure her "In fact, I am flawed, just like you are. We'll figure everything out, together."

Pink Diamond found them soon after, and made them a part of her court.

-x-

Six cycles had passed since Chrysoprase and Cinnabar became a part of Pink Diamond's court.

And during that time, which they spent together, something strange had happened.

They had fallen in love. 

"If they find out, we'll be shattered." Cinnabar insisted 

"They won't find out." Chrysoprase promised "And even if they do, I won't let them hurt you."

That was when Pink Diamond sat down in between them. Immediately, both Gems tensed up.

"Don't be afraid of me." Pink Diamond chuckled "I just wanted to give you some advice."

"What advice?" Chrysoprase frowned, still suspicious

"You should fuse. That way, you'll be able to stay together without fear." Pink Diamond responded


End file.
